ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni In Grave Danger
Chandni In Grave Danger '''is the 32nd episode of the show and is aired on 15 August 2017 Plot synopsis Chandni and PP leave. She gets scared at the pub and calls Advay. Advay asks where are you Chandni. Her phone falls down. She panicks. Voiceover: Can Advay save Chandni? The Episode starts with Chandni saying I m scared to go. Indrani says PP is your would be husband, he just wants to take you on dinner, if you get scared, call me, I will come to pick you, you trust me right, will you go. Chandni says I trust you more than myself, I will go. Indrani asks her to get ready. Indrani says I m sure the evening will be very beautiful. She signs Chandni to call her. PP takes Chandni. Advay looks on. PP asks what happened, come. She gets away. Advay recalls PP holding Chandni. He angrily breaks the mirror. Nani says you came to hurt Chandni, why are you hurt. Advay says no, I regret that people like Chandni and her family are in this world. Mama ji says Chandni’s childhood got ruined because of you, you made Chandni blame Dev’s mum. FB shows Indrani, Kajal and Shakun flying a dummy and proving to Chandni that its Dev’s mum flying. Chandni sees Dev’s mum and says she is flying in air. Indrani says people will believe this if Chandni tells them, as kids don’t lie. Mama ji says you have made someone wear Mahantani’s clothes and flew in air, so that Chandni believes she is flying, she was a girl and did not know its your lie, Mahantani died by that fake blame, Chandni took you to meet Dev at the secret place. FB says Indrani asking Chandni where is Dev. Chandni says I know where he is and takes Indrani there. Indrani signs the men to catch Dev. Mama ji says you took Chandni there, she did not know crowd will catch Dev, he was innocent, she did not know anything. Nani says what if Chandni is not like you are thinking. Advay says I m sure she is more fallen than I m thinking. Mama ji says not just Mahant’s family die that day, even Chandni’s childhood was snatched, you snatched Dev from her. Nani says she was Dev’s friend and loved him a lot, just break this wall and see, you will see real Chandni. He says I build this wall by seeing her truth, she always deserves hatred. Nani says maybe its not such. Mama ji says Chandni asks me even today, where did Dev go, what shall I tell her, her dad doesn’t recognize her, Dev left her, and her mum who is worshipping her is dealing her. Indrani says things would have changed if there was any man here, its not like that so I have to fight my war myself, I have raised Chandni, but truth won’t change that she is not my blood, she was a stepdaughter and will always be, I did a favor on her by raising her, I m getting its price, none can stop me from doing this Neeru, not even you. She goes. Mama gets sad. PP gets Chandni somewhere for dinner. He makes her sit. He says I have a surprise for you. He calls his friends. Many people flow in the place. Lights and loud music begins. The girls drag Chandni with them for dance. They don’t let her go. PP smiles. Chandni gets scared seeing the men. She recalls the trauma. She calls out Dev from her heart. Advay hears her call and turns. A silence follows. PP asks are you okay, I will get something for you. She recalls Indrani’s words and calls her. Indrani sees her call and throws the phone. Chandni calls Advay. He answers and asks where are you Chandni. Her voice trembles. Her phone falls down. People kick her away away. She looks at her phone and stumbles. Advay worries. PP’s friend asks him to take Chandni to the room, none will know anything in loud music. Chandni cries. PP asks are you okay. Chandni says please take me from here. PP says fine, I will take you somewhere where there is peace. He takes her to the room and says don’t be scared, sit here. She says I want to go home. He says just a min, I will meet my friends and come. He goes. She sits crying. She gets scared. She tries reaching the door and falls down. PP says I will have fun tonight with Chandni. Chandni gets dizzy. Advay holds her. He says Chandni. She faints in his arms. PP comes and sees her gone. He says where did she go. PP looks for her. Advay rests Chandni’s out on some bench and holds her. He sprinkles water on her face. Chandni says I m scared of water. Advay holds her and says he did not even touch you. She hugs him and cries. Advay stops himself from holding her. She says he did not touch me, but he had locked me in a room for three nights, when he dipped my head in water, I felt I will die, I was very afraid, everyone said I have run away with him, but he had kidnapped me from crowd, I don’t get scared intentionally, but I get scared to go out of home, my breath stops. Advay gets tearful eyes and holds her. She says I feel I will sink, I can’t breath. She faints again. Advay holds her face. He recalls their childhood and Nani’s words. He hugs her. Mama asks Indrani to stop this game, else people will lose belief in mum and daughter’s pure relation, you know what PP wants, even then you have sent her with him, don’t do this, she has become your daughter, but you couldn’t become her mum. Indrani says enough, don’t forget Chandni is alive and grew up today because of me, her dad became mahant because of me, you all have this roof and respect because of me, you all are equally involved in this. '''Precap: PP comes. Shikha asks where is Chandni. PP says don’t know what attack she got seeing crowd, she went somewhere. Advay gets Chandni in arms. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 32 References Episode 32 Guide